Three Minutes
by Visual Kei-S
Summary: So Naruto hears of Sasuke's capability to make people cum in three minutes and is all too willing to find out if it's true. NaruSasu


**Warning:** Yaoi.

**Case:** It has been a long time since I last made a yaoi fic. Bear with me. ^^;;

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and the whole franchise, not mine.

**Title:** Three Minutes

**Chapter:** Oneshot.

**Rating:** M

* * *

"**Three Minutes"**

"I heard he can make you cum in _three minutes_!"

"O-oh! Wow, really? That fast?"

"Yes! It's in the rumors, you see…"

Naruto Uzumaki's ears grew bigger that one fateful summer day in Konoha. He walked slower behind the three girls who were giddily talking in front of him, pushing one another in a frivolous manner that suggested inward malice which Naruto tried not to notice. He caught their pace as they were noisily hopping.

"Wow! And I heard that even if you are not in the mood for it…"

"How can you not be in the mood for it with _him_?"

The blonde's ears twitched and he scowled as giggles erupted. What the fuck were they talking about? More importantly, _who_ the fuck? He checked his wrist watch, it was lunch time and these girls were probably out on their lunch break or something. It was a weekday and they seem old enough to be at par with Naruto's age meaning: working force. Seemingly, they went into the direction he was headed to and the blue-eyed ninja sighed in anticiapation. Naruto's curiosity grew as they all went inside the same elevator and the giggling did not subside. The girls huddled together while Naruto, who was suspicious at the moment, stood raggedly behind them in a corner. He was holding some paper works Tsunade asked him to deliver.

"Well, he is very handsome."

"Yes, his eyes… always so dreamy, aren't they?"

They giggled again while Naruto looked at them with contempt, wanting to puke. Again. Who the fuck? Sure enough they were not talking about _him _because when one of them glanced his way, Naruto got nothing but a snide. His eyes twitched in annoyance.

These crazy girls.

He tried to peek at them and was barely able to recognize the three girls from Tsunade's office. One was named Ayako, who was very tall, the other was someone called Megumi who happened to be the loudest and the shortest was who he recalled as Rina. Sure enough he saw them a couple of times whenever he was doing errands for the Hokage which he did an awful lot lately and true to the fact, these girls were hella annoying.

He gritted his teeth and tried to listen more as the three hormonal creatures continued.

"Don't you think his cold demeanor is so sexy?"

More giggles.

"He _is_ an Uchiha after all!"

What?

"Yes! Sasuke is so hot!"

Naruto choked inwardly as he heard his teammate's name being mentioned in the conversation. Seriously, what? Did they just call him hot?

"Very hot!"

Yep, they did alright. It was getting on his nerves already, the noise and the subject topic.

And knowing Naruto, he was one not to keep his mouth shut.

"Hah!" he scoffed, loud enough to catch the attention of the three girls entrapped in the same compartment of an elevator he was in as well, "Will you quit it? You girls are so irritatingly noisy!"

The three stared at him not moving, shocked, and for the first time they were silent.

Naruto continued nonchalantly as he saw he captured their attention, "I mean, Chirst man! You could not keep your mouth shut and you go on and on talking about that stupid faggot Sasuke."

One of the three girls, who was Megumi, snapped out of their paralysis and pointedly said with an irked expression, "Who gave you the rights to call _our _Sasuke a faggot?"

_Their _Sasuke? All three of them now had their arms crossed over their chests. "Yes! Our Sasuke!" they chirped in unison like a cheer squad.

"Your Sasuke?" said Naruto, taken aback. His eyes twitched again. These girls are crazy. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Well what do you know about him?" this time, the one called Ayako snarled.

Rina, with a finger pointed accusingly on Naruto's face, chided, "You… You ganguro!"

"W-what? Ganguro?" Naruto said as he developed a sneer on his face. He gripped the paperwork on his hand tightly. "I-I am not a ganguro! Haven't you heard of naturally tanned?"

"Ew! Who even has tanned skin in Konoha? You lecher!"

"Yeah! Lecher! Sasuke's pearly white!"

"Lecher?" Naruto sputtered. "Well if you'll excuse me, it's seriously better than that duck-head Sasuke's skin! Pearly white, hah! What is he, a tooth or something?"

"You are just envious of Sasuke's appeal!" Rina spat.

"Yeah!" the other two agreed in unison again, "So shut up, you jerk!"

"Just because he's hot doesn't give you the rights to rant about your jealous ravings about him!"

Naruto looked at the girls in disbelief. Sometimes, girls can be very lethal. Especially when they are together. Not to mention delusional. Weren't they just pushing each other awhile ago? The three reminded him of his younger days with Ino and Sakura, fighting over Sasuke. They could form a Yakuza group or something.

Naruto shivered at the thought. Nope. No way in hell.

Rina, with a devilish glint in her eyes, managed to get near him and whispered loudly in his face "I bet he can even make _you_ cum in three minutes!"

With that, the elevator door opened, signaling the three, crazy girls that it was their floor and they dashed out, sticking out their tongues in the process.

"W-why you little—!" Naruto hollered, attempting to run after them but was halted abruptly by being smacked in the face by the elevator door as it closed. Don't tell me even the elevator door… Naruto smacked his forehead in defeat.

Gosh.

Naruto fumed inside the whole ride to the floor he was supposed to go to. "Stupid girls."

Did… did they just say Sasuke's going to make him –oh gods, the terror— _cum_ in _three minutes_?

Face flushed, Naruto clenched his fist and stomped out angrily as the door opened to the designated floor. What made the girls think he was going to be even doing something like… like sex with Sasuke? For the love of god, there was no way. No way in hell. Like, seriously, Sasuke?

Sure, they had been rivals and friends ever since they were little and up to now that they were at the tender age of 19, he still hated to admit such blatant evolving feelings he'd had with the Uchiha genius. Naruto shuddered. Nobody knew if it was out of disgust or something else.

Upon reaching a door at the far end of the hallway in the building floor, Naruto pressed the doorbell.

_Bzzzt!_

It did not take long before a sleepy Sasuke opened the door and gave a long blank stare at him. He had his hair ruffled in the cutest way possible and Naruto did _not_ just think of him as cute. No. He didn't. Nope. No to the hell no.

They had a glaring contest for a while before Naruto, who never won against Sasuke since Sasuke's forte was to glare and not talk at all, gave a mutter, "I have delivery for you, asshole."

Sasuke opened the door wider and allowed his teammate to enter his unit. Naruto headed directly to the kitchen, like he always did whenever he came over Sasuke's. Sasuke took the papers from Naruto's hands and leaned on the kitchen counter and read.

"Well, bastard," Naruto started after he finished a glass of juice he had helped himself with, "I think you need to report to that lady geezer sooner or later." He was, of course, referring to the Hokage namely Tsunade.

There was a "Hn." from Sasuke.

All the while Sasuke had his focus on the paper, Naruto could not help but observe him. He saw that the Uchiha genius was indeed pearly white. He recalled what the girls said about him.

'_He is very handsome!' _

Naruto squinted. As much as he hated to admit, with his supple lips, high nose and perfect jaw line, Sasuke was indeed handsome. _Very_. Not to mention…

'_His eyes… always so dreamy!'_

Yeah, Sasuke did have sexy eyes as well.

Naruto realized what he was thinking and shook his head furiously. He tried to avert his working mind, "Hey. You… you were lazing around, weren't you?" he tried to put an edge to his voice but somewhat failed to do so.

"Hn."

"Well you looked like you just woke up, you shit. It's almost 12:30 in the afternoon!" Naruto stole glances between insults. He noticed, with Sasuke's black shirt, black hair and black eyes, that his teammate's skin was indeed white. Sure, he knew that for so long. But now that it was something those fugitive girls associated with being sexy, he couldn't help but consider it. Damn his pearly white skin, he does go out of the house every now and then, doesn't he?

"Hn."

To Naruto's dismay, his remarks did not do anything but build up the tension inside himself. He decided to tell Sasuke about his cat fight with the girls awhile ago. "You know what. Just awhile ago, I overheard some girls talking about you and your flabby ass."

This caught not even Sasuke's tiniest attention.

Naruto got annoyed, "Are you even fucking listening to me?"

Sasuke slowly stopped his reading and placed his gaze on Naruto.

The blonde gave a dirty look. "So what I was saying… there were girls in this building talking about you. And you know what the unbelievable thing is?"

Silence.

Naruto continued anyway, "They were talking about you being hot and _sexy sexy_."

Silence.

"But!" Naruto said, undaunted, "That's not what's worse!" he stood up and pointed an accusing finger towards Sasuke's face then said, ever so tauntingly, "They said you can make anyone, I say, anyone cum within three minutes! Fucking three minutes!"

"…"

"Hah, aren't they a riot? Seriously, you possibly can't—"

"Yeah?" that was the first word Sasuke actually said to Naruto that day.

"Well, you possibly _can't_…"

Sasuke looked away and slowly walked out of the kitchen. He had no time for crap whatsoever and had no interest in this kind of conversation anyway, more so with Naruto.

"Jerk! Don't you dare turn your back on me!"

Sasuke ignored the rant and continued his way. He checked the time. He needed to get back to work. Nobody could sway him. He was workaholic and he had papers to do and what Naruto was babbling about was of no use to him anyway. He had better things to d—

"Chicken."

Sasuke stopped on his tracks.

"Knew it from the beginning. What they said were from rumors anyway," Naruto moved his eyebrows up and down before bursting into hysterical laughter, "You? Make anyone cum in what, three minutes?" he laughed again.

There was such a thing called patience and by far, Sasuke was one of the most apathetic people on the planet. That was just it. He had limits. He was sometimes patient and most of the time, if not all, apathetic. But like said, he had limits.

Slowly, Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto who was triumphantly beaming at himself for having, finally, Sasuke's unsolicited attention.

Naruto smirked.

"Come here." Sasuke slowly said.

Naruto's smirk faded. "What?"

The raven-haired boy was one who hated repeating himself. "Now."

"What are you so bossy for, stupid Sasuke? Stop being so—"

With an arm's length, Sasuke was able to yank Naruto by the hand and push him offhandedly on the nearby wall. He placed both his hands between Naruto's sides and moved his face near Naruto's. He could feel the exasperated breathing of the blonde he had cornered.

"Do you want to find out?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. He licked his earlobe and bit it playfully. He was sleepy no more.

"Are you nuts? I—ohhh!" crimson color washed upon the tanned boy's face. He tried to push Sasuke off but his body suddenly went limp when Sasuke kissed him full on the mouth. Naruto struggled at first but when he accidentally opened his mouth to protest, Sasuke managed to push his tongue inside and he moaned at the hot contact. Sasuke continued with the fervent kissing and only stopped to allow breathing.

"F-fuck, Sasuke what—" the said boy kissed Naruto again and gave an evil smile. Naruto could feel himself going weak all over at the Uchiha's touch. He never knew he could be kissed this good. He never knew Sasuke knew how to kiss this good as well. He started responding to the kisses and he allowed himself to be swept away, not that he had much of a choice anyway.

Sasuke then slowly placed one hand on Naruto's crotch and rubbed him from the pants. Naruto gave a small yelp and tried to push Sasuke's hand away but he couldn't just leave his lips. "S-stop… what are you… doing…"

Sasuke's hands managed to unbutton and unzip his prey's pants. Naruto meekly tried to protest but to no avail.

Well, he _tried_.

Really.

Pushing his hands inside, Sasuke smiled when he felt Naruto stiffen under him. He gave a silent snicker. He found Naruto cute, to be honest. There was always something so amiable about him even though their stars fated they argue every damn time. But he was definitely cute. Although he never had said this out loud even if it's the last thing he did. He was one who never complimented Naruto or anyone for that matter but he was surely enjoying this.

He slowly got hold of the throbbing member of Naruto and with that, he heard Naruto inhale sharply. "Sas—" and he started to move his hand. Slowly at first, building up the hardening cock. He gripped it hard and made an up and down motion. He loosened his hold occasionally and touched the tip teasingly before beginning again with the fast movement. Oh he knew all too well what to do.

Naruto squirmed. He had never felt so aroused and hard in all of his life. Why was Sasuke doing this to him? What was Sasuke trying to prove? This bastard! And then he moaned again as he felt his growing member being touched in ways he only dream of. He looked at Sasuke and wanted to bang him on the spot. But then there he was, gripping with pleasure. He clutched at Sasuke's shoulders and bit his lip. He could not stifle a moan. He arched his back and begged silently for Sasuke to not stop.

Sasuke didn't.

And suddenly, Naruto felt a wash of bright light cover his face and he closed his eyes as a surge of pleasure came swarming up all of his body. He moaned as he arched his back and almost ripped Sasuke's shirt which he was clinging onto. Well he'll be damned.

Sasuke slowly took out his hand from Naruto's pants and lifted it; white liquid entangled his slender fingers. He glanced at Naruto's wrist watch.

"Just with my hand, eh?" Sasuke grinned cockily and said, "Two minutes."

**ENDE.**

* * *

**Case:** I am still trying to get back my pace, after a long year of hiatus (or was that two years?) from writing. Please be kind. ^^;; Hope you enjoyed. Review if you will. :)


End file.
